Halcon
Halcon (known by humans as Bertha "Birde" Flanagan) was a one-time antagonist of ''3Below'', featured in the Part One episode, "Flying the Coop". She was an alien bounty huntress for General Morando and briefly posed as a special advisor for the Arcadia Oaks High School board. History 3Below (Part One) Halcon was one of many bounty hunters hired by General Morando to hunt down Krel Tarron, Aja Tarron, and Varvatos Vex and to recover the royal cores of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda. Halcon arrived on Earth's moon and intercepted chatter from the Zeron Brotherhood, who had just tracked down the royals only for Krel to sabotage their ship, delaying their hunt, while giving her the royals' whereabouts in Arcadia Oaks, specifically Arcadia Oaks High. Traveling to Arcadia, Birdie took a sniper's position and attempted to shoot Krel, only for her shot to deflect off a suitcase carrying plutonium. She soon pinned down Krel and Dadblank behind a dumpster and moved in for the kill only to flee to avoid being spotted by a passing truck. The next day, Halcon masqueraded as a female human named Bertha "Birdie" Flanagan and posed a special advisor to the school board. Using her disguise, she got close to Aja and Krel, claiming that the school board desired proper identification from them. When Vex later turned up with the forms, Halcon managed to assuage his desire to vaporize her by claiming the paperwork was in order, when in fact she was after the home address of the House Tarron Mothership. Halcon soon followed Vex to the Mothership and greeted him and the Tarrons under the guise of a neighborhood welcome, giving them poisoned cookies that knocked a naive Vex out. She fought against the Tarrons for a time before Dadblank incidentally revealed the hidden entrance to the core of the Mothership, where she attempted to steal the royal cores but Aja fiercely fought back. As she attempted to flee, Halcon accidentally ran into a glass window before diverting for the door, only to Luug to cling to her leg as she flew into the sky. Vex woke up soon and fired at Halcon with his serrator, vaporizing her, leaving nothing but her lapel pin behind. Physical Appearance Personality Instantly, Bertha was first shown to be an authoritative and strict advisor for the school board. She was quite skeptic about Aja and Krel when they began attending school without being registered and even have no records anywhere, leading her to accuse them of being illegal aliens (which is rather ironic, since she's technically an illegal alien herself, let alone an actual alien, so this shows some hypocrisy in her part, though this could imply that she has some xenophobia specifically towards Akiridions). She begins giving the Tarrons tons of paperwork which she wanted finish until the end of the day, not caring if it would likely be completed before her one day deadline. However, it's later revealed that she's an arrogant, greedy alien bounty hunter, sent to kill Aja and Krel and steal their parents' life cores for Morando. She had no qualms of sneak attacking Krel in the open and poisoning Varvatos with sleeping cookies. Halcon's preferred modus operandi was to "research and destroy" her target. It would explain how she was able to successfully masquerade as a human just a day after riding on Earth as compared to the Akiridions, who have trouble adapting to human culture. Powers & Abilities Powers * Alien Physiology: As an alien bounty hunter, Halcon is stronger, faster, and more durable than an average human. Unlike Akiridions though, she is able to fly on her own, especially in space. She also appears to have self-sustenance as she was able to stand on the Earth's moon with no problems or even a helmet. Abilities * Observation: As mentioned by herself, she prefers to research her targets before killing them. While she posed herself as a school board advisor, she was able to gain information on the Royal Mothership's whereabouts by forcing them to write down paperwork (which go beyond the school's usual requirements). * Adaptor: Unlike Aja and Krel (who were having a lot of trouble blending in with humans), Halcon was able to perfectly adapt as a special advisor of the school board despite being on Earth for just a day. Weaknesses * Glass: Like other species of birds, Halcon cannot see glass. Equipment * [[Serrators|'Serrator']]: Halcon carries an Akiridion's serrator as her weapon. Relationships Señor Uhl Halcon loved to show her authority towards Señor Uhl, even pushing him around and threatening his position as principal if he didn't cooperate. Aja and Krel Tarron Halcon tried to hunt Aja and Krel to collect the reward money, even trying to get them expelled from school as the first step into capturing them. Varvatos Vex Bertha and Varvatos met when he "infiltrated" the school to hand her the legal papers (though he originally intended to kill her, but eased when she got what she wanted, which was their home address). When she arrives at the Mothership, she knocks him out with drafted cookies to leave the royal children more vulnerable to attack. Vex later vaporizes her when he wakes up in the last minute. Quotes Main article: Halcon/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *Throughout her debut episode, every time her nickname, "Birdie", is mentioned, there is a red-tailed hawk cry heard. *Birde is the second alien in 3Below to be killed off, but the first to be killed by a protagonist (Varvatos Vex). **The first alien to be killed was Foo Foo, though his murder was off-screen and he was killed by another antagonist (Zeron Omega). **King Fialkov and Queen Coranda don't count, since they're not actually dead, but in stasis. *Birde is the second female antagonist in 3Below, the first being Zeron Omega. She is also the sixth female antagonist who appears in the Tales of Arcadia franchise, along with Nomura (who reformed), Gladys Groe, Queen Usurna, Morgana, and Omega. *Much like Earth birds, Birdie cannot see glass. *Birdie's nickname Halcon rhymes with "falcon", another Earth bird. *Birdie uses a serrator, which is an Akiridion's most common weapon, but it's unknown if she's an Akiridion or if someone equipped her with one. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:3 Below Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters